highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinitum Corporation
Infinitum Corporation is the organization behind Metahuman Sect, having successfully mastered cryogenic reversal and colonization of the Moon, leading to the new era of humanity under the helm of Antichrist. History Founding Infinitum Corporation was founded in 2011 by successful businessman Nicholas Kaine for the sole purpose of defeating death by doing critical developments on the area of cryogenics. Kaine, having a degree in computer science, and with previously successful enterprises funding the venture, formed the initial team of scientists from every corner of the world and created initial efforts to what would lead to human immortality and unintentionally settings chain of events causing the rise of the Antichrist. Project Lazarus Kaine put every effort into the initial suspension of human brain through using cryostats and experimental cryogenic fluids. Initial obstacle to be solved in cryogenic suspension and reversal is that naturally stored water in human brain and body within cells would expand under extreme temperatures, leading to permanent damage. Since his knowledge in the area is limited due to his expertise being mainly on the area of computers and general engineering, he have shifted his focus on marketing the new enterprise to the public and create revenue through signing patients to be suspended with experimental techniques that would be reversed in future. Kaine spent his seemingly endless fortune, merged some of his previous companies into the Infinitum to further consolidate the holdings of the company, and decided to focus solely on the management after creating the administrative AI that oversaw the cryostats and mined necessary data after each cryogenic experiment or suspension attempts to interpolate and tweak the cryogenic fluid chemically to get the best results. Kaine, signed ex-presidents around the world, famous athletes, musicians, scientists, public figures to be suspended in Infinitum facilities. His main income however were cancer patients and their families, selling on promise of the beloved ones return if they could afford rent and every process in reversal and suspension. Nearing Kaine's age of 94, Project Lazarus have long perfected the suspension routines and necessary steps, and Kaine feeling at the deaths door, decided to suspend himself in his own creation, with fear of death in his mind, thinking if the reversal process would even be possible for all the people who he has froze including, and embraced his cold sleep for years to come. Coming Of The Antichrist Shortly after Kaine's cryogenic suspension, a figure that has his real name struck away from the history without a trace later to be known as the Antichrist have arrived at the Infinitum Corporation at the Lazarus II program. Considered to be the one of the greatest minds to ever wonder on the Earth, and countless many other attributes to accompany to this seemingly perfect human being, started working on the Lazarus II program, which focuses on cryogenic reversal, to reanimate the suspended. His genius and perfect knowledge of any scientific method there is have quickly earned the title of Lead Scientist of the Lazarus II project. The breakthroughs occurred on the quest for immortality have revitalized the faint hope of reanimation and his efforts have been known by majority of the population of earth, and he also became an important public figure. Project Lazarus II Spearheaded by the Antichrist, a successful reanimation of primate cortex after cryogenic suspension was made, using electrodes surgically placed to lobes to reanimate the seemingly dead brain tissue. Exact timing of the temperature normalization, place of the electrodes to be placed on the tissue and necessary sequence to fire the electrodes have been studied, broken down to patterns by the administrative AI created by Kaine but modified beyond initial capabilities by the Antichrist using algorithms that stemmed from conventional learning algorithms to complex algorithms that only he could understand and develop. Undertaking Of Infinitum Corporation Remaining board members of the Infinitum Corporation have voted to give the Antichrist a board member and CTO title by receding a percentage of their shares to him, after his careful and brilliant manipulation of the board, making him the effective leader of the Infinitum Corporation after Kaine. His first executive decision is not to revive Kaine of all people, as he stated Kaine being "not of use" for the goal he planned for the humanity. Antichrist have decided to only reanimate people who can contribute to scientific community, including exceptional artists, athletes of any that would create a new and perfect human culture, devoid of any impurity. His second decision was to invite any that would contribute to his cause, being the evolution of mankind through bioengineering and achieving true immortality as he viewed the current state of humanity as a downward spiral to doom and war. His public announcement regarding the open invitation to any exceptional talents or skills have given him a great following, having to deal with thousands of request every day, skyrocketing the value of Infinitum Corporation to the company that the greatest value ever in history. United Nations have created G-SEC through the influence of Illimunati as a countermeasure to the following of the Antichrist with purpose of gathering intelligence on Infinitum Corporation inner circles and possible insights for the future that they were planning. Project Turing To achieve true immortality, the reanimated brain had to find a new and functioning hosts to be truly alive. Antichrists next step was to perfect human brain transplant. Project Turing consisted of disks with wireless network interfaces that are placed between the spinal coord and the brain stem. Turing disks using the learning methods derived from the Project Lazarus II AI, would record data on healthy patients, and analyze and map the motor functions on patients as they continued their daily lives. The neural map would be uploaded to the Infinitum Corporation and analyzed even further to correlate maps between patients and a common map was finally formed to actively form a pattern between foreign brain and any host. First brain transplant have successfully made, using the turing disks directing the neural circuits between the foreign brain and the new host body without any external intervention necessarily. Antichrist branded as the true conqueror of death and life, as he now possesses any mean to mimic immortality. Relocation With news of a form of immortality exists, Antichrist have undoubtedly was an authorative figure in the world and many were attempting to join the movement of Antichrist. He relinquished the name of Infinitum Corporation and called his newly reformed organization Metahuman Sect. United Nations have seen this as a critical threat inside its jurisdiction have ordered a cease of operation immediately and surrendering of cryogenic technology to the UN. Antichrist have broke deals with both members and enemies of the UN to offer them immortality and wealth, a paradise on earth, for his organizations relocation outside the borders of UN. The offer was accepted after the cruel and selfish intention of the UN made public and Antichrist having unimaginable support from the people of earth, Antichrist started building PROVIDENCE, an gigantic artifical island system on the caribbean sea to relocate. Illuminati, feeling powerless for the first time since their inception, decided to change G-SEC's purpose to black military ops from intelligence division. G-SEC administration was changed and the purpose of the organization became hunting even assassinating potential and critical followers of the Antichrist while they are in still UN borders, and attempting to infiltrate the Metahuman Sect, with the goal of assassinating the Antichrist. The PROVIDENCE Infinitum Corporation with technology far superior to the rest of the world have successfully built the island system and relocated every cryostat to there. Administrative AI have named to Eye of The Providence, with new many tasks to monitor each individual activities within the premises and to gather intelligence on the rest of the world, namely their enemy in the shadows, Illuminati. Active camouflage technologies developed to shroud the island system from sattelite imagery, and many forms of controlling outgoing signals from the island to the rest of the world have installed. Only problem during the time were the initial supply of the body donors, who have been chosen from vicinity. Many attacks from G-SEC have occurred to potential followers, or the body donors to cripple the movement. This led Antichrist to focus all operations on human cloning, leading to the Project Mirror. Project Mirror Project Mirror, last project to be developed by the Infinitum Corporation prior to complete dissolution focuses on perfecting human cloning with decelerated incubation period and accelerated aging to the adulthood and reduced aging by nano-machinery fixing cell replication errors. Other applications of nano-machinery have been used to treat alzheimers disease by attacking the plaques that formed by the disease and also any type of cancer through nano-machines learning the hosts cell structure and destroying the differentiated cancerous cells. Project Mirror also utilized the Turing Disks to upload diagnostic data and host data to be examined and studied serving as a medium for scientific breakthrough. Project Mirror was an immediate success for the cloning part of the project, the cure of the ailments would take decades of continuous work under the roof of Metahuman Sect. Dissolution Of The Company And Formation Of True Metahuman Sect After the success Project Mirror, Infinitum Corporation name was dropped from use, and Antichrist openly declaring that they have engineered themselves beyond human capabilities, so they eventually became a new species, called Metahuman, Homo Sapiens Superior, and would be formed under a nation called Methahuman Sect. Antichrist have commanded the staff to focus on efforts on space travel for colonization, as he have foreseen a potential war to come due to the changing of forces caused by their departure and their influence on the world theater. All the future projects would be developed under the sect, and Infinitum Corporation was effectively over.